It is often necessary in semiconductor processing to fill high aspect ratio gaps with insulating material. This is the case for shallow trench isolation (STI), inter-metal dielectric (IMD) layers, inter-layer dielectric (ILD) layers, pre-metal dielectric (PMD) layers, passivation layers, etc. As device geometries shrink and thermal budgets are reduced, void-free filling of narrow width, high aspect ratio (AR) features (e.g., AR>6:1) becomes increasingly difficult due to limitations of existing deposition processes.